Contamination
For the Dark Arcanos from Wraith: The Oblivion, see 'Contaminate. For the Earthbound Lore from Demon: The Fallen, see '''Lore of Contamination.'' Contamination is a class of Transmutations and is practiced by those who follow or once followed the Cobalus Refinement. It is used to detect and manipulate the physical and spiritual impurities in a being. Transmutation Abilities 2nd Edition Indulgence The alembic of Indulgence allows the Promethean to detect and manipulate personal weaknesses of a person. Practitioners gain a sense for the vices of their targets. * Encourage Impulse: The Promethean causes a target to act out their vice. * Remove Inhibitions: The target falls victim to their vice for a prolongued period of time. * Plague of Desires: The Promethean can spread indulgence to vice similar to their Disquiet. Leverage The alembic of Leverage allows a Promethean to learn about confidential secrets and weaknesses of a target and how they can be used to harm others. Practitioners have it easier learning secrets of a person they socially interact with. * Confession: The Promethean causes a target to answer a question regarding a personal secret truthfully. * Guilt Trap: The Promethean can learn a dark secret of a person merely by touching them. * Scandal: Anyone the target touches learns their darkest secret Madness The alembic of Madness allows to attack the weak points of the psyche and the mind, causing alchemically induced insanity. Practitioners can discover any mental illnesses and traumata a target has with a mere glance. * Psychotic Flash: The target suffers from a short psychotic break. * Onset of Madness: The target suffers from effects similar to Disquiet, but not focused on the Promethean. * Catharsis: The Promethean forces their target to confront their own weakness or be destroyed by it. Suffering The alembic of Suffering allows to manipulate physical weakness, initially only heightening it, but eventually learning to draw it forth. Practitioners can more easily discern illnesses and injuries in a target. * Purge: The Promethean can draw germs, drugs and poisons from a target * Affliction: Pain experienced from a wound becomes more intense * Pain: The Promethean can cause horrible pain with a mere touch. 1st Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Detect Impurity - A Cathar can find a target's Vice. * Stress Cracks - A Cathar can set a target's emotions on edge. * Confession - A leading question causes a target to blurt out an answer, no matter how secret they wish it to be. * Drain Emotions - A Cathar drains negative emotions from a target to gain strength. * Fever Dreams - Similar to the Pandoran ability, a Cathar can cause hallucinations without immediately losing Humanity. * Guilt Trip - A Cathar touches a target and learns their innermost secret. * Remove Inhibitions - By transferring their own impurities with a touch, a target will act on their desires. * Transfer Torment - A Cathar can pass their Torment on to another, including other supernaturals. * Eyes of Madness - A Cathar can temporarily inflict a derangement onto a target. * Plague of Desire - Similar to Remove Inhibitions but does not require touch and can be used on more than one target. Strange Alchemies * Quell Torment - A Cathar can use Pyros to temporarily suppress their Torment. References * -87 * -128 Category:Transmutations